Death Reborn Revolution version traducida
by zenon the overlord
Summary: Ranma murio en la montaña del fenix pero renacio durante el funeral. Ahora Ranko tiene una nueva vida con una autentica infancia, autenticos amigos, nuevos poderes y nuevas aventuras. Una historia de una Ranko alada y con magia.
1. Prologo

Prologo: Un tratado sobre magia.

Este es un fic original de shanami, yo solo lo traduzco, además ni shanami ni yo somos dueños de ranma o Sailor moon.

Fuego, todo lo que podía ver estaba completamente cubierto de llamas mientras su oponente lo rodeaba desde lo alto. Sabia que la encogida forma de Akane en su bolsillo no podía aguantar mucho mas, pero cada intento de alcanzar el agua que la salvaría en el otro lado del claro era bloqueado por otra explosión de su oponente. Ranma estaba casi completamente exausto y casi sin trucos. EL Hiryuu Shoten Ha era una opción, pero no podía completar la espital y todas las heridas que inflingia en su oponente se curaban. Estaba casi agotado, por haber lanzado bolas de energía del tamaño de coches pequeños, filos de vacio, y cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurria a su enemigo, y ya no sabia que podia hacer. Quizas si el poder del Genjakka no se hubiera acabado, hubiera tenido una oportunidad, pero había estado agotado hacia casi una hora.

Encima, Saffron preparaba una explosión definitiva para liquidar la molestia terrestre bajo suya. Tras acumularse durante casi un minuto, lanzo uan tremenda ráfaga de llamas hacia el chico insolente. Pero entonces algo ocurrió que ninguno de los guerreros habría esperado, cuando Akane con su apariencia de muñeca, se lanzo al camino de llamas y lo partió en dos.

"¡Hiryuu Hyo Toppa!"

Hay muchas formas de energía en el universo, y todas tienen la habilidad de afectar al mundo que lo rodea de manera fundamental. Hay manifestaciones energeticas puramente físicas como la gravitacional, la eléctrica y la mecánica y formas transitorias e intangibles como la luz y el calor. Estas energias básicas están relacionadas debido a que están sin refinar y tienden a dispersarse desde areas de gran energía. Estas fuerzas son caoticas, y cualquier intento de organizarlas causa mas inestabilidad; en cualquier caso, por esto, son relativamente fáciles de aprovechar y cas cualquiera puede hacerlo. Pero existen otras formas de poder refinado, dividido en dos categorías, poder espiritual o ki y magia que solo gente especial puede llegar a controlar.

Los magos y las brujas occidentales tienen una larga historia de usar varitas, baculos y rituales para realizar hechizos, transformaciones y maldiciones. De entre esas maldiciones, tres están contadas como mas mortales que el resto, las llamada maldiciones imperdonables. Y de esas, una es conocida simplemente como la maldición asesina, que mata instantáneamente a cualquiera que sea golpeado por ella. De hecho, solo ha habido un superviviente. Esta no es su historia.

Lo que muchos desconoces es que hay una segunda maldición que es quizas incluso mas potente que la maldición asesina. Cierto qe no mata instantáneamente, pero es mucho mas maliciosa. La maldición asesina puede ser bloqueada porobjetos solidos o esquivada. Aunque solo una persona ha sobrevivido ser golpeado con ella, muchos has sobrevivido combates contra ella. Pero los antiguos magos chinos desarrollaron una maldición mucho mas mortal.. No puede ser bloqueada, esquivada o curada. Debe seguir su curso, y sus efectos duran al menos 20 años. Puede ser dirigida a una persona, un lugar o incluso un a familia. El nombre original ha estado perdido por milenios, e incluso aunque ha existido por mucho mas que su equivalente occidental, nadia a sobrevivido esta maldición. Su nombre: "Que vivas tiempos interesantes"

A pesar de tener solo 17 años Ranma había tenido mas encuentros con la magia que casi cualquier otra persona no mágica viva. El ejemplo mas obvio era su maldición de Jusenkyo que lo convirtió en una bajita y bien dotada pelirroja. Pero no hubiera estado sorprendido de saber que tenia no una, sino seis aplicaciones distintas de la maldición mas mortal conocida. Eso ciertamente podría haber explicado lo que el solo tomaba por una vida de mal karma.

Mientras la guadaña de aire perforaba a su oponente, Ranma se derrumbo al suelo casi agotado, con sus ultimas fuerzas recogió a akane y llego a la fuente del dragon y el agua que contenía. Le corto la cabeza, liberando uan cascada que le provoco un cambio de genero y recupero a Akane. Ni siquiera noto como el cuerpo machacado de Saffron se incendiaba como una pira funeraria dejando un brillante huevo en una pila de cenizas.

Los magos han enstudiado el uso de la magia y desarrollado multiples formas de usarla. Pero lo que pocos han notado, es que la magia deja siempre una marca permanente a no ser que se elimine mediante un ritual. Esto no suele ser problema para la gente mágica, ya que continuamente usan su propia magia, y contrarestan mágicamente cualquier efecto secundario que pudieran estar sufriendo. Pero para una persona no mágica, mientras que los efectos principales de cualquier conjuro o poción se evaporan con el tiempo, un poco de magia residual se acumula. Ranma había estado expuesto a mucha mas magia que nadie había notado. Habia sido sujeto de un ritual de unión de almas en el Neko-ken, para unirle a un gato demoinio. Aunque esto había sido casi eliminado por la señora que lo calmaba, el entrenamiento del Neko-ken convirtió su cuerpo en un agujero negro de magia; absorveria literalmente toda la magia que pudiese coger. Esto se sumaba a todos los mapos de entrenamiento mágicos o malditos a los que le arrastro su padre, las pociones de amor que una super-amorosa amazona le forzó a tomar, las drogas que contenían componentes mágicos de una gimnasta sicopata, las píldoras del fénix, efectos secundarios de ambos; el cubo fijador y la tetera desfijadora e infinidad de otros pequeños artefactos mágicos incluyendo el espejo de nanban , y suficientemente sorprendente, la cocina de Akane.

Toda su exposición mágica, llevo a casi saturar su cuerpo con magia inestable, que llego al punto critico en la batalla con Saffron, donde absorvio potente magia de hielo del Gekkaja, furiosa magia ígnea de las llamas de Saffron e incluso un poco de poder de fénix. Y entonces con su cuerpo cerca de el punto criticom con sus reservas espirituales y su propia fuerza vital totalmente exaustas, Ranma de derrumbo dentro de la mas potente forma de magia pura que jamás había encontrado en las casi heladas aguas de la fuente del dragon, un componente clave en la ascencion de un semi dios en un dios completo.

Usando sus ultimas energias, Ranma suavemente dejo el resucitado cuerpo de akane en la orilla, y se desmayo boca abajo en el agua.

Esta en una traducción de una idea original de Shanami asi que si teneis quejas u opiniones se las enviais.


	2. capitulo 1 Death Reborn Rebolution

Capitulo 1: Death Reborn Evolution.

Había sido un largo y extenuador viaje a casa. Genma de detuvo por un momento, antes de abrir las puertas del hogar Tendo. Aunque generalmente era un hombre frio y abusón, además de enormemente estúpido, se preocupaba mucho por su hijo. El que era increíblemente avaricioso y solo se preocupaba por su propia comodidad carecía de la habilidad para expresar su orgullo y afecto.

"Oh vaya, hola tío, hermanita" la animada voz de la mayor de las hermanas Tendo sonó desde la entrada. "Espero que os hayáis divertido visitando a vuestros amigos en china."

Soun emergió de la puerta y estallo lagrimas cuando vio a su hija menor pasar por la entrada, " ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Mi pequeña está a salvo, ¡WAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Cuando Akane se salió del paso (aunque adoraba a su padre, nadie quiere ser empapado por un aspersor humano), Soun se giro hacia Genma, "Rápido Saotome, llama a un cura, evidentemente el chico ama a mi hija, ¡deben casarse antes de que se acabe el día!"

Nodoka apareció en el pasillo llevando su espada envuelta a la vez que un trió de guerreros fénix descendieron a tierra llevando un ataúd. "cariño, ¿Dónde está mi hijo?"

Genma sudo, y tartamudeo, "N n no-chan," y se giro.

Susurrando para sí misma, "¿que vi en este hombre? Dios sabe que he intentado ser una esposa trabajadora ¿y para qué? … 10 solitarios años y mi "marido" aun me evita, casi no sé nada de mi hijo. Al menos podrían haber visitado, ¿habría sido eso mucho pedir? "Apretó el mango de su katana reflexivamente.

"Akane cielo," Nodoka se giro hacia ella, con cara lastimosa y ojos ligeramente llorosos, "¿donde está mi hijo masculino?"

"Tía, el, bueno, esta," Akane tartamudeo. Miraba con ojos lastimeros (Aunque no tenia intención de casarse con Ranma y no confiaba en él para nada, si que sentía algún afecto por el chico de la trenza), "El salvo mi vida, pero está muerto."

Mientras ella hablaba, Un trió de guerreros fénix descendieron desde el cielo, llevando un ataúd. Kiima iba detrás de ellos, y sorprendentemente, un completamente ascendido Saffron, habiendo acabado el proceso poco después de su renacimiento. Explicaron toda la debacle en China, comenzando con la llamada de Plum y el guía de Jusenkyo, Akane encontrando el Kinjakan y siendo casi ahogada, el engaño de Kiima a Ranma, la batalla en la cima de la montaña y el huevo del apego natal y la batalla final entre Saffron y Ranma, en la que Ranma mato a un dios a cambio de su propia vida.

Kasumi le explico a Nodoka todo lo que se había perdido durante el viaje de entrenamiento, incluyendo el neko-ken, la lucha de cena combativa, los abusos y los insultos, y muchos de los eventos ocurridos durante la estancia de Ranma en Nerima.

Todo el color abandono la cara de Nodoka, decir que estaba sorprendida era como decir que las plantas son verdes a veces. Se dio la vuelta, y en un tono de voz duro y muerto susurro, "Ya veo. Tendré que hablar con todos los implicados en el fiasco que mi hijo llamaba vida"

-2 días después-

El funeral de Ranma fue impresionante. Casi todo Nerima apareció, a pesar de que los Kuno tuvieron que ser expulsados por hacer una escena. Las prometidas estaban devastadas, pero estaban suficientemente intimidadas con la ira de Nodoka. En cuanto a Nodoka, estaba hecha una autentica ruina. Ella no había querido permitir que Genma se llevara a su hijo y nunca tuvo tiempo de conocerlo antes de su desafortunada muerte. Después de meditarlo un poco se dio cuenta de cuan dolorosa había sido la vida de Ranma, y que gran parte de la culpa era de Genma, nadie, excepto Kasumi, era inocente. Su propia obsesión con la "masculinidad" y los "nietos" solo añadieron más leña a la bomba de relojería que había sido la vida de su hijo.

Aunque estaba completamente furiosa con ellas, por cosas como el incidente del punto que regula la temperatura, Nodoka permitió a Cologne y las amazonas mostrar sus respetos. Ryoga incluso consiguió encontrar el camino a la ceremonia, con su enemistad casi olvidada, y lamento la pérdida de su rival. Después de todo, difícilmente podría matar a Ranma si este ya estaba muerto.

También presente, Saffron se ofreció a realizar la cremación como disculpa, habiendo ascendido tras el final de la batalla. El renacimiento había limpiado su megalomanía, y realmente se arrepentía de haber destruido un tan honorable guerrero.

El fuego del fénix consumió rápidamente el ataúd y las ropas, pero entonces algo interesante paso. Al llegar al cuerpo, el fuego se detuvo y se apago. Otra bola de fuego encontró el mismo destino antes de que el cuerpo se congelara en un sólido cubo de hielo. La magia es algo extraña e impredecible, a no ser que sea ejecutada mediante matices cuidadosamente diseñados como un conjuro o un ritual. Ya que Ranma había sido expuesto a tantas variedades de magia, El efecto de absorber tanta magia pura en el monte fénix había provocado algunas extrañas reacciones. La magia más potente era su maldición de Jusenkyo, que proporciono una base general para el cambio y una afinidad con el agua. Cuando murió en su forma maldita, el cuerpo quedo bloqueado en ella, pero el aspecto transformador de la maldición permaneció. La siguiente más potente era la tremenda infusión de agua pura de Jusenkyo del grifo del dragón, que incremento esas afinidades miles de veces, e incremento el poder mágico de Ranma miles de veces, la razón de que el Gekkaja hubiera dejado de trabajar, fue que su cuerpo había absorbido su magia (temporalmente), añadiendo otro componente clave de hielo y magia de fénix a su a su núcleo base. Finalmente, las bolas de fuego de Saffron añadieron una enorme cantidad de magia de fénix, cuya base giraba en torno a la manipulación de elemental y el renacimiento. Toda esa magia combinada, se fusiono y creció junto a las otras fuentes menores a las que también había estado expuesto, y el intento de cremación de Saffron provoco una intensa reacción mágica.

El cubo de hielo se fragmento, dejando un huevo brillante de color aguamarina claro. Era apenas un poco más grande que un huevo de avestruz, con un patrón de remolinos azul oscuro. La humedad se acumulaba en la superficie, y el huevo literalmente radiaba frio.

Cuidadosamente, Nodoka dio un paso al frente mientras los fénix y las amazonas se quedaron sin respiración "Eso… eso es... Ranma" Ella cuidadosamente recogió el huevo, lo envolvió en la cobertura de la hoja del honor Saotome, y prohibió a todos excepto a Kasumi reunirse con ella en casa sin una invitación expresa.

En un intento de distanciarse de la locura de Nerima, Tanaka Nodoka se mudo a un modesto apartamento en la región de Juuban del distrito Minato. Kasumi tenía una invitación para mudarse a una habitación libre, pero Nodoka prohibió al resto de los asiduos de Nerima con la amenaza de acciones legales, de modo que normalmente estaba sola. Kasumi había mencionado que cuando Nabiki fuera a la universidad al final del año escolar ella podría estar interesada en la habitación.

Ya que los huevos de fénix eran tradicionalmente incubados en hogueras y braseros, Saffron sugirió que Nodoka mantuviera el huevo de Ranma en hielo. Ella compro un enorme congelador con una tapa transparente, de modo que ella pudiera vigilarlo. Saffron también la aviso de que si Ranma se había desarrollado como algún tipo de fénix, el envejecería de una forma muy rápida hasta que se desarrollara al equivalente de un adolescente joven. Saffron la advirtió de que aunque el recuperaba todas sus memorias en cada ciclo de resurrección, Ranma podría no recordar nada.

Aproximadamente un mes después, Nodoka invite a Kasumi y Akane a su apartamento para el fin de semana por que el huevo aguamarina comenzó a agrietarse por sus vetas azul oscuro y podía oír arañazos y movimiento. Ukyo fue con ellas, diciendo que quería ver a su mejor amigo de Nuevo, y para cancelar el compromiso (a pesar de que Nodoka los había cancelado todos). Incluso trajo su parrilla portátil. Cinco horas y media docena de okonomiyaki después, el huevo se abrió de golpe y los fragmentos de cascara se derritieron.

La primera cosa que notaron, fueron las hermosas alas del tamaño de medio pie que sobresalían de los omoplatos del bebe. Eran más brillantes que el agua con remolinos por todas partes, muy parecidas al patrón del huevo y parecían estar hechas de agua pura con cristales de hielo. Las alas desaparecieron, mostrando lo que parecían tatuajes en forma de alas en la espalda del bebe. Los mechones de pelo eran una interesante mezcla del brillante pelo escarlata de Ranma-chan con reflejos aguamarina. Nodoka cogió al bebe y suavemente paso sus dedos por su suave y sorprendentemente sedoso pelo. Sin embargo, lo que las sorprendió mas fue que el bebe era obviamente femenino cuando ella soltó un suspiro, se acurruco y cayo dormida.

Nodoka y Kasumi arrullaron a la recién bautizada Tanaka Ranko, escrito con los kanjis de niño y salvaje en lugar de los más femeninos niño y avestruz en honor de la vida pasada de Ranma. Akane saco a Ukyo al pasillo para aclarar las cosas entre ellas. "entonces… ¿ibas en serio sobre lo de dejar a Ranma antes, Ukyo?

"Si, mi padre me obligo a ello de todos modos, y aunque realmente no me hubiera importado eso ya se acabo. Ya que Ranma murió, técnicamente obtuve mi venganza, además no es que quiera casarme con un bebe de todos modos. Aparte de ello, Nodoka cancelo todos los compromisos, incluso el tuyo cariño." Ukyo acaricio distraídamente su espátula. "Y mejor para ti que no oiga que la golpeas nunca más, bebe o no, Ranchan es aun mi mejor amigo."

"Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que él me enfurecía todo el tiempo. Siempre corriendo y siendo un pervertido."

"Bueno, mejor que tengas cuidado. Ese mazo tuyo la dejaría más plana que un okonomiyaki ahora. Además, sabes que Ranchan no había hecho nada. Shampoo la que se abrazaba a él, y sé que nunca me hizo nada conmigo. Estas honestamente diciendo que no notabas lo incomodo que estaba cada vez que nos abrazábamos a él."

"¡De acuerdo, estaba celosa de él, vale!" Akane se enrojeció y comenzó a dar zapatazos.

"whoa cielo, cálmate." Las manos de Ukyo aterrizaron en los hombros de Akane. "¿Y a que te refieres con estar celosa de EL?"¿Estás diciendo que querías estar en su lugar?" se rio dulcemente.

"¿Qué?… yo, no… quiero decir."

"De modo que todo este tiempo, cuando decías que odiabas a los chicos y llamabas a Ranchan pervertido…"

Akane dejo caer la cabeza y apretó los puños. Se giro con los ojos furiosos y golpeo con fuerza la mano de Ukyo para apartarla. "Si, vale, yo soy la pervertida, ¿¡ya estas contenta!" Despotrico ella, con su aura de batalla de un rojo ardiente y la mano instintivamente apretada sobre su mazo. "Mi prometido aparece, y en lugar de un tipo asquerosamente pervertido allí había una pequeña y adorable pelirroja. Era tan malditamente mona y pensé que quizás, esta era mi oportunidad, y" Con su ira desaparecida Akane se dejo caer un poco y su aura se apago. Ella murmuro: "Y ahora, tu vas a humillarme. ¿Estas contenta ahora?

Ella oyó un sorprendentemente suave "Si" y sintió una pareja de labios apretados gentilmente contra los suyos y como una mano gentilmente le acariciaba la mejilla.

¡BOOOOOM! *retumbo*

Tropezaron cuando el suelo se agito. Akane se tropezó y cayó al suelo en una maraña de miembros. "¿Que diablos ha sido eso?"

"Hermanita, Ukyo-san, ¿estáis bien?"

"Estamos bien dulzura, por cierto, no creo que haya sido un terremoto, "Grito Ukyo en respuesta. Agitadamente se pusieron en pie.

"¡EEEP!"

"¡Que fue eso! ¡Vamos, necesitamos ver como están!" Akane arrastro a Ukyo de vuelta a la sala de estar. "¡Onee-chan! Estas b…" Pero fue interrumpida por un disparo de agua a su cara. "¿Pero qué?"Se seco los ojos para ver a una Kasumi de aspecto tímido, quitándose el empapado pelo de su cara y a Ranko completamente empapada pero riéndose como loca.

"Estoy bien hermanita. Ranko se asusto un poco por el terremoto y me empapo. Aparentemente ella puede crear bolas de agua."

Nodoka recogió a Ranko, cuyas alas se deshicieron de Nuevo, empapando completamente su kimono. Ella soltó a Ranko con la sorpresa, y se lanzo a atraparla, solo para encontrarla lanzándose alrededor de Ukyo y Akane aun riéndose.

"Que raro, no ha habido replicas," dijo Nodoka mientras sujetaba a Ranko y la abrazo contra su pecho. El bebe soltó un pequeño suspiro, bostezo, y volvió a dormirse acurrucada.

"Sonó como una explosión antes tía."

Miraron por la ventana para ver una nube de humo que se elevaba en la distancia.

En la ciudad, la recién potenciada Sailor Moon salía de los escombros de la academia Mugen acunando la forma infantil de Tomoe Hotaru.


	3. Capitulo 3: La fiesta de pijamas

Capitulo 3: La fiesta de pijamas.

Había pasado un mes y medio desde el día en el parque y Nodoka estaba llevando a Ranko a casa de Hotaru. Nodoka le había pedido a Setsuna que cuidara a Ranko durante el fin de semana, porque necesitaba encargarse de unos detalles de último minuto en relación con su divorcio de Genma. Aunque Nodoka habría confiado en Kasumi para cuidar de su hija, no confiaba en el resto de los habituales de Nerima lo suficiente como para dejar a su hija en medio de ellos.

"¡Date prisa 'Kaasan!" Ranko estaba ansiosa por ver a su mejor amiga otra vez. Ya que ninguna de ellas iba aun a la escuela, sus tutoras habían estado divididiendose el tiempo para cuidar de ellas durante el día. Pero hoy era un día especial, ¡iba a ser su primera fiesta de pijamas! La caminata había durado ciertamente demasiado tiempo, Ranko había corrido delante y vuelto atrás, entonces comenzó a tirar de Nodoka calle arriba.

Mientras tanto, las Senshi estaban teniendo una improvisada reunión en casa de las Outers. Los eventos alrededor del Circo de la Luna Muerta estaban llegando a su final: Las senshi acababan de descubrir la base de Nehellenia y necesitaban consultar con las Outers un plan de ataque.

"¡Definitivamente no! No me importa lo que digas odango atama, las Outers no pueden verse envueltas, ¡esta es nuestra lucha!" declaro Chibi-usa.

"¡Hey, no me llames eso! ¿Y por qué no?"Grito Usagi.

"Simplemente no pueden, no puedo decir nada mas," contraataco Chibi-usa.

"Quizás lo que la pequeña dama intenta decir es que si nosotras nos metemos esta vez, el futuro en si mismo podría cambiar. Estoy segura de que tiene sus razones, Michiru interrumpió gentilmente la discusión y Setsuna sonrió misteriosamente. "Por favor bajad la voz vosotras dos, Hotaru está echando la sienta."

"¡USA!" Hotaru entro corriendo en la habitación y salto al regazo de su primera amiga, acurrucándose cerca, bostezando y frotándose los ojos de sueño. Había crecido extremadamente rápido en el último mes y medio. Mientras que antes era una adorable, quizás un poco gordita, niña de dos años, la grasa de bebe era cosa del pasado. Había crecido un par de centímetros, adelgazado y ahora parecía, y actuaba como una niña de cuatro años. Su pelo aun le llegaba hasta los hombros, pero ahora estaba atado en una cola de caballo por un lazo violeta que pegaba con su vestido violeta.

"¿Has tenido una Buena siesta Hotaru-chan?" pregunto Haruka.

"Mmhmm, Sip papa-Haruka. Pero escuche la voz de Usa y quería verla, ¿puede pasar aquí la noche también, porfavooooor? "Suplico Hotaru y dirigió sus grandes y brillantes ojos purpura a su "papa", haciendo un pequeño pucherito.

"¡Oh, eres simplemente adorable!" le dijo Usagi a la pequeña chica.

"¿Puede Usa pasar la noche con nosotras, por favor por favor por favor?" Hotaru se acurrucó un poco más a la familiaridad de los brazos de Chibi-usa.

"Por supuesto que puede cielo," interrumpió gentilmente Michiru.

"¡Taru-CHAN!" un borrón se lanzo a través de la ventana y tiro a Hotaru y Chibi-usa al suelo en una maraña de miembros. Las inners alcanzaron sus bolígrafos de transformación, excepto Ami, que noto que en lugar de transformarse, Setsuna y Michiru estaban casi agitándose con risas reprimidas, mientras que Haruka exploto en risotadas. El borrón resulto ser una forma femenina con cabello carmesí y aguamarina que en ese momento estaba abrazando fuertemente a Hotaru y dándole pequeños besitos en la cara. Sin embargo, lo que capto su atención, fueron las alas aguamarina llenas de profundos cristales de hielo que salían de su espalada. Ranko había crecido a casi la misma velocidad que Hotaru aunque era al menos dos centímetros más baja que la rejuvenecida Senshi. Ella también había perdido los últimos vestigios de grasa de bebe, y llevaba un vestido rojo sin espalda especialmente modificado para permitir a sus alas desplegarse libremente. Sus alas habían crecido aun más rápido que el resto de ella, y ahora llegaban hasta una impresionante altura de medio metro desde el origen de las mismas en sus omoplatos.

"'Ko-chan!" Hotaru finalmente proceso lo que había ocurrido, y abrazo fuertemente a su. Por desgracia, sus brazos pasaron a través de las alas de Ranko. Ya que el control de Ranko era inestable en el mejor caso, esto las trastorno y se desmoronaron, empapando totalmente a las tres chicas.

"¡Eeeep! ¡Esta helada!" Grito Chibi-usa. Esto finalmente causo que las Inners se relajaran, mientras estallaban en risas al grupo empapado. Las risas distrajeron a Ranko, que aun tenía una increíblemente baja capacidad de atención. Noto a todas las demás personas en la habitación, boto sobre sus pies y empezó a revolotear a su alrededor.

"Hola, soy Ranko, ¿quien eres? ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? "Ranko orbito alrededor de las cabezas de Rei y Minako a alta velocidad con sus reformadas alas. "Oooh, que pelo mas guay, parece albóndigas, eres muy guapa, ¿quieres ser mi amiga también?" ella floto hacia Usagi, que dejo salir un indignado "¡Hey!" ante el comentario de las albóndigas mientras las otras reían. Tras procesar el resto de la frase, Usagi sonrió ampliamente, "por supuesto que seré tu amiga pequeña."

"¡Yuppie!" Ranko se lanzo hacia Usagi para darle un gran abrazo, casi tirándola de su asiento antes volver al aire donde descubrió a Ami. "Hola Akane, ¿huh? No eres Akane, pero te pareces a ella. ¿Quién eres? soy Ranko," dijo mientras revoloteaba excitada.

"Hola Ranko-chan, soy Ami."

"Ahern," Setsuna se aclaro la garganta.

Ranko se giro y salió disparada en dirección a Setsuna. "¡Hola tita!"

"¿tita?" Esto trajo una nueva ronda de risas de las aturdidas Inners, viendo a la normalmente imperturbable Setsuna derribada por una excitable niña de cuatro años.

"Hola Ranko-chan, ¿Donde está tu madre?" Pregunto Setsuna desde su nueva posición en el suelo.

"¡Eeeep! Me excite un poco y volé el resto del camino hasta aquí y mama probablemente está muy enfadada conmigo. Y creo que ya está aquí, " balbuceo Ranko mientras sonaba el timbre.

Michiru salió a atender a la puerta mientras Hotaru y Chibi-usa finalmente se desenredaron y sentaron.

"jovencita, estas tienes muchos problemas," Nodoka irrumpió en la habitación.

"Eeeep, lo siento mama, estaba muy excitada por ver a Taru-chan y tener una fiesta de pijamas, y vi la ventana abierta y quería verla y sorprenderla y," balbuceo Ranko mientras dibujaba pequeños circulitos con el dedo del pie, "Lo siento, por favor no estés enfadada conmigo." La miro con los ojos brillantes.

Las Inners suspiraron un, "Awww" colectivo a la adorable niña pequeña. Nodoka finalmente noto a las otras personas en la habitación e hizo una reverencia. "Perdonadme, siento haber interrumpido," dijo ella. Nodoka se giro hacia Ranko y abrió los brazos. "Diviértete hoy cielo, pero hablaremos de esto en casa."

"Okay mami," contesto Ranko antes de volar a los brazos de su madre para darle un gran abrazo.

"Se Buena, hija," dijo Nodoka. Entonces se giro hacia Setsuna, "y gracias por cuidarla por mí. Ahora debo irme."

"No hay problema," contesto Setsuna.

Hotaru agarro la mano de Ranko y la arrastro junto con Chibi-usa a su habitación "Vamos a jugar, las mayores seguramente serán muy aburridas. ¡Quiero enseñarte mi nueva lámpara, 'Ko-chan!"

"Hey, no somos aburridas," despotricó Minako.

"Dios mío, era adorable," soltó Usagi.

"Hey cabeza-albóndiga, mantente en el tema, recuerda, estamos aquí para hablar sobre Nehellenia, no sobre cualquier niña pequeña."

"¡Waaaahh! Rei-chan es muy mala," lloro Usagi y la reunión se disolvió en el caos usual.

"Ooh, ¿es esa la lámpara nueva Taru-chan? es muy bonita," dijo Ranko. Miro alrededor del cuarto de Hotaru, notando su apariencia familiar. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas con cortinas de un morado intenso que combinaban con la gruesa y cómoda colcha sobre la que Ranko se tumbo. La cama de Hotaru tenía dosel violeta. Había lámparas en casi todas las superficies disponibles. La más nueva estaba expuesta en la mesita de noche. Morados oscuros, violetas y el ocasional negro decoraban el resto de la habitación. Con la puerta cerrada, las lámparas combinadas iluminaban la habitación con un brillo suave. With the door closed, the combined lamps lit the room in a gentle glow. Ranko se estiro y miro a la cara traviesa de Usa cuyos ojos rojos brillaban de alegría.

"De modo que, ¿quien es esta pequeña amenaza, luciérnaga?" Pregunto Usa.

"Hey, no soy pequeña, " Ranko se quejo indignada.

Usa se cayó al suelo riendo, "¡así que admites que eres una amenaza, hah!"

Ranko sonrió, "¡Sip! Celosa, ¿eh?" causando que Hotaru se uniera Usa en el suelo con una risa inaguantable mientras Ranko hacia el signo de la victoria.

Después de un momento, Hotaru y Usa se levantaron de nuevo. Hotaru tiro de Ranko hacia ellas. "Ko-chan, esta es mi mejor amiga Chibi-usa, mama-Setsuna dice que nos conocimos en un parquet antes de que me convirtiera en bebe. Usa, esta es mi otra mejor amiga Ranko, nos conocimos en el parque cuando teníamos dos años."

"Hola, ¿quieres que seamos amigas? Perdona por salpicarte antes, no soy Buena en mantener mis alas fuera aun y dejan las cosas muy mojadas. ¿Puedo llamarte 'Sa-chan? Tu puedes llamarme Ko-chan como hace Taru-chan. ¿Vas a quedarte a la fiesta de pijamas también?, estoy taaan excitada, es mi primera fiesta de pijama." Balbuceo Ranko mientras salto al frente y abrazo a Usa mientras Hotaru estallo en carcajadas.

Usa se quejo, "¿Que es tan gracioso Hotaru?"

"E-ella, tu, jee jee, sois iguales, jee jee, cuando conocéis a alguien," Hotaru agarro sus costados.

A Usa le destellaron los ojos y lanzo una almohada Hotaru, que soltó un gritito y la esquivo riendo. Pronto las tres chicas estaban corriendo por la habitación lanzándose almohadas las unas a las otras.

En el piso de abajo, la reunión de las senshi estaba llegando a su fin.

"Así que, tenemos un plan de ataque, ¿alguna otra cosa que necesitemos discutir?" dijo Ami, que de alguna forma había conseguido mantener a Usagi y Rei en el tema el tiempo suficiente para acabar con la discusión.

"No lo creo," contesto Setsuna, "Os veremos mañana para cenar en el cuervo." Se levanto para guiarlas al exterior.

Las scouts estaban bastante insensibilizadas ante las cosas extrañas, pero la visión que las esperaba cuando abandonaron la sala de reuniones causo que se quedaran heladas del shock. Monstruos insectoides femeninos gigantes, no merecían un Segundo vistazo. Coches poseídos buscadores de corazones de cristal, por favor. Generales ladrones de energía vital con peinados raros, despertadme si pasa algo interesante. Niñas aladas de cuatro años volando por el salón más rápido de lo que conduce Haruka mientras que esquiva proyectiles lanzados por las aparentemente transformadas Sailor chibi-moon y Sailor Saturn? Boquiabiertas, las Outers miraban, las Inners miraban, Mamoru miraba, y Usagi… se cayó al suelo de culo riéndose. "¡Buena puntería enana!" se burlo. A las otras scouts les cayó una gota de sudor. La persecución se detuvo. Ranko se giro y se puso histérica.

"Wow, ¡bonito! ¿Cuando os habéis puesto esos preciosos vestidos? Llevabais ropa normal hace un momento… "se detuvo pensativa.

Las scouts se quedaron boquiabiertas. "¿puedes verles la cara? " pregunto Haruka en shock.

"Huh, oh si, por supuesto que puedo tonta," Ranko respondió distraída mientras Hotaru y Chibi-usa se miraban la una a la otra sorprendidas. Ninguna de ellas había querido transformarse, ni habían usado sus objetos de transformación. Hotaru ni siquiera había recordado ser Sailor Saturn hasta ese momento, y durante un minute sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos mientras vagos recuerdos sacudían su cerebro.

"Oh, ¡Ya lo entiendo! Grito Ranko. Las scouts la miraron aprensivas, pensando que quizás su secreto podría haber sido descubierto. "queréis jugar a Sailor Senshi? Supongo que me perdí cuando os cambiasteis durante la pelea de almohadas. Supongo que tengo que ser el monstruo, porque no tengo un disfraz, ¿huh?" Ella parecía deprimida. "Oooo, ¡ya se! Ranko se ilumino momentáneamente antes de que su cara se arrugara por la concentración.

La niebla parecía salir del cuerpo de Ranko y su aliento salía en pequeñas nubes de condensación. Las chicas observaban mientras que sus alas envolvían su cuerpo y sus ojos brillaban con poder. Las alas se solidificaron en un bodi aguamarina con una rígida falda corta de color azul oscuro y un cuello de marinerita. El conjunto parecía estar hecho de hielo solido. Sus ojos brillaron mas fuerte por un momento, y un nuevo par de alas emergió de su espalda. Completando el disfraz había un par de afiladas espadas compuestas de hielo que se formaron en sus manos.

"¡Guay!" Ranko daba saltitos excitada, "nunca había hecho nada aislado antes." Dio a las espadas un balanceo de prueba antes de que se disiparan en un charco de agua. "Maldita sea" oh bueno. ¡Esto va a ser muy divertido! ¿Qué scouts se supone que sois?, creo que Mercury tiene poderes de hielo, así que yo seré ella."

Ranko arrastro a Hotaru que decía estar haciendo de Sailor Neptune, y Chibi-Usa que afirmaba ser Sailor Moon a fuera para jugar. Las Senshi restantes soltaron un suspiro colectivo de alivio.

"Buuf," suspiro Minako, "por un momento pensé que había pensado que algo caro estaba pasando."

Rei gimió, "se dice raro Minako."

"eso es lo que he dicho, ¿no? Respondió Minako.

"Lo que sea" murmuro Rei.

"¡Hah!" rio Ami triunfante, atrayendo las sorprendidas miradas de las Senshi reunidas que no pudieron evitar mirar a la normalmente reservada chica. "¡Ella quería ser Sailor Mercury!" Saco la lengua juguetonamente a las otras. La tensión se rompo, y las Scouts se disolvieron en un mar de risas.

Hotaru, Usa y Ranko jugaron a las Sailor Senshi en el exterior hasta la hora de cenar. Corrieron por ahí, escogiendo varios objetos para hacer de "Youma" a los que atacar mientras gritaban frases cursis sobre "el amor y la justicia "y gritaban algunas frases de ataque. Chibi-moon y Saturn fueron muy cuidadosas con mantener ocultos sus verdaderos poderes, pero inconscientemente permitieron que su agilidad y velocidad aumentaran para igualar a las de Ranko. Ranko, por otro lado, conseguía de vez en cuando coordinar su grito de "Shabon Spray Freezing" con un disparo de autentica niebla congeladora o una bola de hielo.

Observándolas, las scouts restantes estaban entretenidas, y aun así horrorizadas, cuando Ranko accidentalmente congelo la puerta de la casa dejándola cerrada. Ella también, periódicamente perdió la concentración, causando que su vestido se derritiera. Con el tiempo simplemente llevaba su vestido, aunque estaba muy ocupada jugando para notarlo.

Conforme se hacía más tarde, las chicas parecían progresivamente más agotadas. Aunque no habían estado lanzando ráfagas de energía como Ranko, las transformaciones de Hotaru y Usa se quedaron sin poder. Pero como Ranko, estaban muy cansadas para notarlo.

Cuando Michiru informo de que la cena estaba lista, las Inners Senshi salieron de su ensimismamiento. Ya que no querían causar obligación, se fuero por esa noche, con la promesa de quedar de Nuevo al día siguiente en el Árcade Cuervo.

La cena fue relativamente pacifica en casa de las Outers. Hotaru tenía muy Buenos modales en la mesa, aunque tenía un increíble apetito debido a su extremadamente rápido crecimiento. Por otra parte Chibi-usa, que era muy parecida a su madre, y Ranko, que por algún motivo siempre había mantenido el febril apetito de Ranma, podrían haber demolido la comida. Pero, aunque las chicas estaban famélicas, también estaban exhaustas de jugar, y solo consiguieron un consumo sosegado. Y, tomando en cuenta que Michiru prepare más que suficiente para todas (al estar bastante familiarizadas con las cantidades necesarias), todas abandonaron la mesa, muy satisfechas.

Hotaru, Ranko y Usa decidieron ver una película durante el resto de su fiesta de pijama, pero las chicas más jóvenes estaban quedándose dormidas rápidamente. La condición generalmente débil de Hotaru había sido desgraciadamente heredada de su encarnación anterior y Ranko, aunque era un verdadero almacén de energía, había usado una increíble cantidad de energía jugando antes. Aun no había pasado ni la mitad de la película, cuando Hotaru se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Usa la cual tenía la cabeza de Ranko apoyada en sus hombros.

Veinte minutos después, Haruka y Michiru bajaron las escaleras para comprobar cómo estaban las chicas. La televisión brillaba con estática sin forma, y las chicas estaban exactamente en la misma posición en la que estaban antes. Usa se había quedado dormida mientras acariciaba el pelo de Hotaru con una mano y abrazaba a Ranko con la otra. La escena hizo que Haruka se sintiera reconfortada, y abrazo a Michiru fuertemente.

Están monísimas así, sería una pena molestarlas," Mascullo Michiru abrazada a Haruka.

"Aun así deberíamos llevarlas a la cama," comento Haruka. Soltó a Michiru y cuidadosamente cogió a las dos chicas más pequeñas. "Coge a Chibi-usa, llevémoslas al cuarto de Hotaru"

Metieron a las chicas en la cama juntas y Michiru volvió abrazarse con Haruka para verlas dormir por unos minutes, antes de irse a la cama.

Michiru despertó con la salida del sol y comenzó su rutina mañanera, comenzando con una rápida ducha y un pequeño remojón en la bañera. Entonces encendió la arrocera y empezó a hacer el miso antes de despertar a los otros habitantes de la casa, comenzando por su amante. Haruka dormía como un muerto, pero Michiru había descubierto un par de maneras seguras de despertarla. Ranma podría haber dado testimonio de con cuanta rapidez podía iniciar el día un repentino cubo de agua helada, Pero Michiru normalmente reservaba este método para los días en los que estaban peleadas. La privación de oxigeno, no obstante, era igual de efectiva y causaba mucho menos desastre, lo cual explica porque Michiru decidió tapar la boca y la nariz de Haruka hasta que su amante se despertó ansiosa por encontrar aire.

"A veces te odio ¿sabias?," gruño Haruka.

"Eso no es lo que decías anoche, " dijo Michiru con voz sexy mientras hacia una pequeña pose, causando que Haruka se quedase mirándola, babeando. Michiru simplemente rio un poco y salió tranquilamente por la puerta, dejando a su traumatizada novia atrás.

La siguiente en levantarse fue Setsuna, pero su cronométricamente sincronizada fisiología se encargaba de la tarea sin ninguna ayuda del la Senshi de Neptuno. Como siempre, la imperturbable mujer estaba levantada, vestida y leyendo el periódico de la mañana mientras bebía una taza de café, para cuando Michiru había conseguido arrastrar a una despeinada Haruka a la cocina, donde su café de la mañana la esperaba. Haruka, como cierta hija mediana Tendo, difícilmente podía ser considerada humana sin al menos una taza de cafeína en la mañana.

Como no era un día de clase, no fue hasta que las Outers adultas se terminaron de preparar que decidieron despertar a Hotaru y sus compañeras. Las tres mujeres abrieron cuidadosamente la puerta del cuarto de Hotaru, permitiendo que un rayo de luz pasara por el resquicio de la puerta, iluminando la de otra forma oscura habitación. En la cama había una imagen que hizo que sonrieran dulcemente y Michiru saco un par foto con una cámara. Las sabanas eran una maraña, con Hotaru y Ranko abrazadas a Usa como si fuera un osito de peluche gigante.

La luz viajo por la longitud de de la habitación, y directamente a los ojos de Usa. Al contrario que su madre, era actualmente posible despertar a Usa sin recurrir a la violencia felina. Pero al igual que su madre, usa no era una persona de mañanas, e intento rodar para salir de la trayectoria de la luz. Desafortunadamente, estaba algo así como atrapada por sus compañeras, y cuando noto su atrapado estado, su mente aun grogui, se puso en modo pánico, como en, estoy atrapada fuera en medio de una tormenta y odio mucho los rayos porque soy Usa modo pánico. Esto resulto en ella agitándose salvajemente, o al menos intentándolo pero todo lo que consiguió fue tirar a Ranko de la cama despertándola violentamente por su doloroso aterrizaje con el trasero, y enredarse en las sabanas aun más con Hotaru.

El resultado final: de entre todas las personas, Setsuna riéndose con Haruka. Los ojos de Ranko estaban húmedos por las lágrimas. Ella gimió, "¡Owie!" y trato de a ahogar un par de sollozos. Michiru la cogió para consolarla mientras Hotaru, que finalmente había despertado, intento calmar a la histérica Usa.

Eventualmente todas consiguieron salir de la cama, y bajar para desayunar.

Ya que era un hermoso día de verano, las pequeñas `preguntaron si podían pasar el día en el parque. Ya que no había ningún plan hasta la cena, Setsuna se ofreció a cuidarlas, dejando a Michiru y Haruka para tener algún "tiempo a solas."." hicieron el camino hasta una zona de juego al borde del parque donde Ranko quiso ser empujada en los columpios.

Hotaru se subió al columpio de su lado y grito, "¡a mí también! ¡A mí también! ¡Empújame mama-Setsuna, por favor!"

Setsuna se puso detrás de Hotaru y le dio un par de empujones mientras Usa se encargo de poner a Ranko en marcha antes de subirse ella en los columpios. "¡Yay! ¡Mas alto mama-Setsuna, mas alto!" chillo Hotaru.

"Whiii!" grito Ranko encantada y rio mientras hacía subir su columpio tan alto como podía hacerlo llegar. Pero entonces comenzó a resbalar y perdió el control de su columpio. Comenzó a liarse, y Ranko resbalo aun más. Finalmente, dio un giro de 360 grados cuando Ranko se lanzaba hacia delante, catapultándola fuera del columpio.

"¡No 'Ko-chan!" Hotaru dio un gemido y se tapo los ojos, pero ella también estaba en los columpios y fue lanzada cuando se soltó de las cadenas. Se sintió cayendo hacia el suelo y se prepare para lo que parecía que iba a ser un aterrizaje doloroso. Cerro mas fuerte sus ojos según el suelo se acercaba y entonces…

Nada paso. Hotaru abrió sus ojos cuidadosamente para ver el suelo a 30 centímetros y miro por encima de su hombro donde vio a una aliviada Ranko sujetándola, batiendo las alas increíblemente rápido.

Hotaru se rio, Ranko se rio también, y entonces se dejaron caer al suelo en un ataque de risa. Setsuna corrió hacia ellas, cogió a Hotaru en un abrazo y dijo, "No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más, me temía que ibas a hacerte daño."

"Está bien mama, estoy bien," Hotaru la abrazo en respuesta.

"Gracias por cogerla," Setsuna se giro y cogió a Ranko en un abrazo también.

"Aww, no ha sido nada," murmuro Ranko.

Después de que Setsuna la soltara, Ranko dijo, "¡A sido divertido! Pero quiero hacer otra cosa. Vayamos a jugar con los pececitos, el lago es genial." Las tres chicas arrastraron a Setsuna allí, donde chapotearon en la orilla hasta la tarde.

Chapotearon por el resto de de la tarde mientras que Setsuna las observaba desde la sombra de un árbol cercano.

Usa volvió a la residencia Tsukino antes de la cena. Las tres chicas necesitaban desesperadamente un baño, y no tenía una muda limpia. Setsuna llevo a Hotaru y Ranko de regreso a casa para que se limpiasen.

Ranko se sentía extrañamente nerviosa según se metía en el vestidor... Hotaru ya se había metido en la bañera, y por algún extraño motivo Ranko tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar si se metía en el baño con ella.

"Vamos, Ko-chan, ¿donde estas?, El agua está muy buena," la llamo Hotaru.

Ranko entro a la habitación, y cuidadosamente se lavo con agua fría. Pero cuando se metió en el baño con Hotaru, comenzó a temblar descontroladamente. Por algún motivo, tenía la sospecha de que se suponía que algo doloroso iba a pasar después de meterse en el baño con otra chica, pero no sabía que había de malo con ello.

"¿Estas bien 'Ko-chan?" pregunto Hotaru y cogió a su amiga en un abrazo donde continuo temblando.

"Si, estaré…estaré bien Taru-chan," Ranko tembló más fuerte en el abrazo de Hotaru. "yo, está bien. No pasa nada, ¿por qué estoy tan asustada ahora Taru-chan? ¿Porque?" Ranko empezó a sollozar. "Pégame de una vez, acaba con esto. Estoy en el baño contigo, ¿Asique por qué no me estas dando una paliza?"Dijo Ranko llorando, aunque parecía que no realmente que Ranko supiera lo que estaba diciendo.

Ranko eventualmente lloro hasta calmarse, Y Hotaru noto que su amiga se había desmayado. "¿estas mejor ahora 'Ko-chan?" pregunto mientras salía del baño.

"Si, estoy mejor Taru-chan, no estoy segura de que me ha pasado, "respondió Ranko, aun un poco alicaída. "Enseguida salgo."

Hotaru salió de la habitación y fue a buscar a una de sus madres, estaba confusa y muy preocupada por su amiga. Se metió en el cuarto de Setsuna y salto a los brazos de Setsuna. "mama-Setsuna, Ranko estaba llorando en el baño y estaba temblando y dijo que creía que algo malo iba a pasar porque estábamos juntas en el baño y estaba murmurando que esperaba que le hiciera daño ¿va a estar bien? " Hotaru miro hacia arriba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"Maldición," Setsuna juro por lo bajo. "Si Hotaru, ella estará bien. Ve a vestirte ahora cielo, voy a ver como esta. No has hecho nada malo."

Setsuna llevo a Hotaru a su habitación para que se cambiara, y entonces fue a la bañera para ver cómo estaba Ranko, que justamente estaba secándose. "¿estas bien Ranko-chan?" pregunto Setsuna mientras tomaba a la jovencita en un reconfortante abrazo.

"Estoy asustada tita," contesto Ranko, enterrándose aun más profundamente en sus brazos. "No sé lo que me ha pasado, solamente creía que algo iba a dolerme muchísimo y entonces empecé a llorar y no recuerdo que paso después de eso. ¿Voy a estar bien tita?" La jovencita tembló un poco.

"Estarás bien cariño, estaba esperaba que esto no ocurriera aun. Necesitamos juntar a todas para que podamos hablar."

"Vale tita."

Setsuna reunió a sus compañeras de casa y a Ranko en la mesa de la cocina. Ranko aun se sentía increíblemente vulnerable, y se estremeció un poco cuando las otras chicas la miraron. Se enterró en los hombros de Hotaru.

"Supongo que necesitamos hablar sobre algunas cosas, pero esperaba que esto no fuera un problema hasta dentro de algún tiempo." Comenzó Setsuna. "Veras, Ranko-chan, tu y Hotaru-chan habéis renacido hace poco, y aun tenéis algunos recuerdos y sentimientos enterrados de vuestras vidas pasadas. Esperaba que esto no pasara un, pero aparentemente tus vínculos son muy fuertes Ranko-chan. Si me permites pregunta, ¿que opinas de los gatos?"

"¿huh, gatos tita?" Ranko parecía muy confundida, "son bastante monos y peluditos y me gustaría acariciar a uno ahora mismo, ¿por?"

"No importa querida," dijo Setsuna. "Si tienes algún otro problema, por favor ven a decírmelo. ¿Podrás hacerlo? "

"Claro tita, así que ¿que paso en el baño? ¿Por que estaba asustada sin razón? Quiero decir, solamente estaba en el baño ¿no es así tita? "Dijo Ranko, recuperando un poco de su ánimo normal.

"Creo que era un vago recuerdo de tu vida pasada cariño. Con un poco de suerte no tendrás muchas de estas, aunque podrías recordar aleatoriamente cosas que sabias antes. Si cualquiera de vosotras necesita ayuda afrontando algo, por favor venid a mi ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si tita / mama-Setsuna," contestaron las chicas.

"De acuerdo entonces, vamos a cenar," dijo Setsuna.

"¡COMIDA!" grito Ranko y salto, saliendo zumbando de la habitación velozmente y olvido todos sus problemas al menos temporalmente con tal de saciar a la bestia en su barriga. "Vamos, vamos, Estoy hambrienta, vamos Taru-chan!"

Ranko y las Outers fueron al "Cuervo" para reunirse con las Inners y Usa para la noche. Las adultas andaban, mientras que Hotaru and Ranko iban delante y las hacían ir más rápido hacia el Árcade. Aunque la habían visto ante, Ambas chicas estaban excitadas por jugar con Usa otra vez y Ranko estaba extremadamente hambrienta.

Llegaron al Árcade unos pocos minutos después de Rei, Las otras Inners habían pasado el da allí. Ranko tenía una expresión traviesa en sus ojos cuando vio a Usa de pie dándoles la espalda. Le dio un toquecito a Hotaru en el hombro, se puso un dedo en sus labios, y señalo a Usa. Hotaru sonrió en respuesta. Las chicas se acercaron a escondidas hasta Usa, y cuando estaban a unos 30cm detrás de ella, ambas gritaron, "Hola 'Sa-chan!"

"¡Eeeep!" Usa grito y se giro con los ojos muy abiertos muy asustada para ver a las dos chicas riéndose de ella. El resto de las se les unieron, y Usa puso mala cara, lo que causo otro grupo de risas. "Me vengare por esto, esperad," amenazo ella.

"Perdona 'Sa-chan," murmuro Ranko y trazo un dibujito con sus dedos del pie. "No pretendíamos asustarte, estábamos muy excitadas por verte, Por favor perdónanos, por favor," dijo mientras la miraba con un perfecto pucherito y ojos de cachorrito.

"Esta es astuta" le comento Rei a Minako.

El grupo consiguió sentarse para cenar, y a pesar de todo, pasaron un buen rato. Las Inners estaban absolutamente asombradas viendo a Ranko pedir y comer, en cualquier caso, mientras ella conseguía superar incluso a Usagi.

Michiru comento a Setsuna que solamente sonrió, "Es guapa ahora, solo imagínatela un poco mayor. Sera una coqueta natura, devastadora."

"que miedo, Hay dos de ellas ahora," dijo Makoto.

"Tres," corrigió Ami, señalando a Usa devorando un monstruoso helado.

Con los apetitos saciados, las Senshi hicieron turnos para enseñar a Ranko y Hotaru como jugar a sus juegos favoritos. Ninguna de ellas había pasado mucho tiempo en un árcade antes, ni antes ni después de sus renacimientos. Minako y Usagi les enseñaron el juego de Sailor V, que ambas pequeñas pensaron que era divertido. Haruka las dejo ganar en un juego de careras, para deleite de Hotaru. Ami, Michiru y Setsuna solo miraron.

Rei y Makoto decidieron enseñar a las chicas el Dance Dance Revolution, que demostró ser un rápido favorito. Ninguna de las chicas eras siquiera medio decente. A pesar de toda su habilidad física, las piernas de Ranko eran demasiado cortas para seguir el juego, y no podía siquiera intentar alcanzar las notas dobles. Hotaru nunca había sido atlética, y aunque era más fuerte tras su renacimiento, no tenía la Resistencia o la coordinación para hacerlo mucho mejor. Para la diversión de los demás, en cualquier caso, ambas chicas reían como locas mientras veían los errores de la otra.

Tras algunas horas en el árcade, las senshi se separaron par air a sus casas. Ranko y Hotaru se arrastraban cansadamente. Cuando finalmente llegaron al dormitorio de Hotaru, apenas tenían energía suficiente para ponerse los pijamas. Se acurrucaron juntas, e inmediatamente se quedaron dormidas.

_NT:__ he tardado muchísimo en traducir este episodio, pero es que las clases me tienen increíblemente ocupado. Además este episodio en particular me ha costado bastante trabajo ya que había muchas expresiones que en español y en ingles son completamente distintas, todo ello sumado a mi trabajo han causado la demora de este capítulo._

_Calculo que las primeras ilustraciones para esta serie estarán listas para finales de marzo (o principios, nunca se sabe)_

_En cualquier caso, me esforzare mucho para sacar los capítulos más rápido y conseguir ponerme a la par con Shanami que escribe los capítulos originales._


End file.
